Detour
by Imthatonegurl
Summary: Life has been planned out for Koriand'r Anders since birth and everything was following its intended course. That is before her boyfriend dumps her on the night she thought would be the proposal. What now?
1. Chapter 1

_When did you stop loving me?_  
 _You let me down so perfectly_  
 _And you walked away so easily_  
 _Baby, tell me, when did you stop loving me?_  
 _Tell me, when did you give up on us?_  
 _Did I love too much or not enough?_  
 _And is there someone else you're thinking of?_  
 _And when did you give up on us?_

 _\- When Did You Stop Loving Me (Hunter Hayes)_

* * *

Chapter 1

Pacing, Kori was pacing as she tried to wrap her mind around what had taken place. This was not the plan. There was always a plan and this was a complete disregard for the plan.

'This must be a joke.' She thought, listening to her heels click against the tile floor beneath her. 'Not here, not at something this important.'

Since their move to the states Kory's father, Lucien Anders, made it clear to his daughters that they had a checklist from birth on.

Lucien had come from Tamaran with intention. He had attended business school and had made a career out of connecting the agriculture of Tamaran and the States. The President of Tamaran was only willing to do business with a fellow Tamaran out of fear of being taken advantage of. Since then he was the go between for the fruits and legumes that were only found on Tamaran. But even with that heavy of a responsibility Lucien had his sites held elsewhere. His wife, Maiya, had been a model in Tamaran and took the States by storm. Both girls, Koriand'r and Komand'r followed in her footsteps. He had in mind for both girls to marry high on the food chain.

For Koriand'r he had in mind Richard Grayson Wayne. Lucien considered him to be an opening in getting his foot anywhere. Also Lucien was up for the perk of being able to claim him as a son-in-law.

Koriand'r conceded to the idea, with little resistance. Richard was attractive, exciting and the number one bachelor and Koriand'r would consider it a privilege to date him and be the next .

Koriand'r finally met the famous Richard Wayne at a small get together that her father had take her at that time seemed obsessed with getting Koriand'r attention. He won her over exactly one year ago at this exact event, Jump City's yearly gala. The who's of who came to see and be seen. It was considered the ultimate snob to not be invited.

Tonight, the night that she thought he would take the next step...

* * *

Flashback

 _Kory couldn't restrain the smile on her face. Richard had requested to speak to her privately and was leading her through the crowd._

' _Is he taking me to the balcony?' She thought, allowing her mind to conjure how he was going to propose. She waited for the request to close her eyes so as not to ruin the 'surprise' but it never came, rather Richard got them as far away from the crowd as possible and into an unoccupied room._

 _Koriand'r glanced at her surrounds and then looked to Richard in confusion. Richard was rubbing his neck and glancing around the room._

" _What's going on?" Irritation creeped into her voice._

" _Kory…" He started, no longer fidging. "This past year has been amazing. You're a sweet girl. You're gorgeous, you're nice, and I mean what guy doesn't want to date a model. But I need a lot more in a relationship.I just don't think this is working out."_

 _Koriand'r felt the hair's on her arm stand. 'This can't be happening.'_

 _Richard took her hands into his. "It's nothing personal, but it's best if we end this now. Have a good night."_

 _With those parting words Richard walked out of the room._

* * *

Now she was standing in a room pacing, with no engagement ring to show for it. She couldn't quite believe her ears, this must have been a joke. A prank, something that Richard thought they could laugh about later.

She started biting on her index finger nail as she waited for Richard to come back waited for someone to jump out and yelling surprise and for him to reappear with a ring and a cheesy grin. But as the time ticked by she realized that wasn't the case.

The door began to jingle and she froze, an answer to her silent prayers.

"Look I just got back into town." In waked Xavier 'Red' Wilson. "Set up the meeting for whenever he's available. I'll be free." He glanced around and caught her eyes, raising a brow as he looked around for someone else to be there.

"Ok we'll talk tomorrow." He hung up and stared at Koriand'r, taking in her emerald curve hugging dress, her hair pinned and a few strands curled and falling down her face, her look of complete anxiety and disappointment.

"You ok Kor?" He asked, looking around. "You waiting for boy wonder?"

Koriand'r stared, hearing the words but being unable to put a sentence together for a reply.

He tilted his head slightly at her silence and slowly approached her. "Kor what's going on?"

"I hate that stupid nickname." She finally responded, sounding winded even to her own ears.

Xavier stopped walking to her and snorted, a smirk appearing on his face. "Well look who can speak? Does your boyfriend know you don't like the pet name?"

Koriand'r sighed and resumed her pacing. She needed answers, she needed a plan...she needed to get out of here.

"Is that offer to hitch a ride still open?" She finally asked Xavier, looking at him as she walked back and forth, still chewing on her fingernail.

Every year, since her family had begun to attend these Gala's, Xavier would always offer a ride to ditch the party. He'd tell her that his bike was right outside and he could take her anywhere she'd ask , all she needed to do was say yes.

The first year he offered she was shocked and before she could respond she was pulled away by her father to avoid the 'troubled' boy that was only able to evade jail because of his parents and a warning that he would only ruin her reputation.

Second year he got smart and made his offer away from her parent's watchful eyes, her sister laughed and accepted his friends Jason Todd's offer, She politely declined and walked away.

Third year was the year that Richard had finally showed interest and HE declined the offer for her and pulled her away from his 'competition.'

Fourth year she got no such invite because he was nowhere to be found at the party, and a small part of her missed the lingering offer of freedom.

Fifth year was here and throwing all rationale out the door, because as life was showing even the most well laid plans weren't going to work out in her favor, she was the one to bring up the proposition.

Xavier stood and looked at her, usually Koriand'r would squirm under the scrutiny of his gaze, but today she decided to do the same.

Xavier was wearing a navy blue fitted suit with a navy blue vest beneath it, his white shirt providing a background for his emerald tie. His light brown hair was slicked down and his hazel eyes holding her gaze.

"...of course it is. All you've got to say is yes." He finally responded, his eyes showing his confusion at the out of character behavior.

But she wasn't in the mood to be interrogated, which is exactly why she needed to leave. Her parent's saw her walk away with Richard, they would expect an engagement. They would expect something she was not going to be able to give.

"My answer is yes."

Xavier nodded. "Alright Princess, follow my lead."

With that Koriand'r took a deep breath and followed him, because at this point why the hell not.


	2. Chapter 2

_Now my life is shattered , and I'm left to pick up the pieces_  
 _And find a new beginning and put it back together again_  
 _After the hurricane, the hurricane_

 _Just like a hurricane, just like a hurricane_  
 _The way you break everything that comes in your way_  
 _Just like a hurricane, Just like a hurricane_  
 _The way you broke my heart and now I?m left with the pain_  
 _After the hurricane_

 _-After the Hurricane (Jasmine Sullivan)_

* * *

Detour 2

Koriand'r weaved through the crowd, trying to keep an eye on Xavier. He stayed at least 7 steps ahead of her, saying hi to people as he walked towards the door, and never letting on that they were headed to the same place.

She watched him glance backwards every once in a while, she wasn't sure if it was to make sure she was keeping up or because he had disbelief that this was happening. At this point she was fluctuating between the confusion in her own mind.

She glanced back and caught the other red head that she had seen a lot of recently standing next to Richard, his left arm around her waist. As though sensing that she was being watched said red-head began to search the room and caught her eye. Koriand'r, caught in the act, didn't budge, she held her gaze and watched as Barbara moved outside of Richards grasp and as her face became flush.

Koriand'r scoffed and resumed her exit out.

'Well there's that question answered.' She thought, attempting to get herself to focus on her initial plan, and to not allow her anger to come to the surface.

As she glanced back up she caught Xavier looking at the same spot she had been, before he looked to her, gave a small smile and began walking again.

She smiled and shook hands, gave some parting words as she attempted to move undetected through the crowd. Desperate for once to be small, to be overlooked, to avoid the typical attention that seemed to follow her wherever she went.

She breathed a sigh of relief as she walked out the mahogany doors.

"I lost him." Anxiety began to creep up on her, xavier was nowhere in sight.

"Over here Red." Xavier called, as a motorcycle pulled up at the bottom of the stairs. Without thinking Koriand'r lifted some of her dress and began her run down.

"Could you be any less subtle?" She huffed, motioning at the bike. She couldn't see Xaviers face because of the helmet but she already pictured the smirk he had at her words.

"You want a ride or not?" He asked as he held out to her a helmet.

Koriand'r huffed, glanced around and got onto the bike, putting the helmet on.

"Hang on Red." With that Xavier revved and took off.

* * *

Koriand'r glanced around the dimly lit restaurant. She had requested to be taken anywhere but home and Xavier had stated that he was starving. So here they were at this hole in the wall burger joint, in an area of town she avoided religiously. She couldn't help but shift uncomfortably as people walked behind Xavier and glanced over at her.

Xavier had walked in and bypassed all the waiters, heading straight for the back and sitting down in a table in the corner. He allowed her to take the seat against the wall. After placing their orders he had immediately gone on his phone, texting and having short conversations.

"So do you need to talk or you just wanna hang out?" He finally asked, putting his phone face down on the table.

Koriand'r stopped fidging and looked at him.

"I think for now I would prefer to just hang out." She finally responded. He nodded and grabbed the phone off the table as it vibrates once more. She took the chance to glance down at her own phone. A few texts from her sister asking where she was, another from Rachel stating that her and Garfield had successfully escaped and one from her mom hopping she was having a good time.

She breathed a sigh of relief, thankfully that her parents had always left these parties early.

"You're not allergic to anything right?" He looked up at her. Koriand'r shook her head.

"You ask after you place the order?" She joked, watching a small smile appear on his face.

"I mean I would be held responsible, gotta be sure. So London huh?"

Koriand'r raised a brow. "I'm sorry."

"Heard you were gonna open a line down there for clothing, just curious?"

Koriand'r blushed, "I was thinking about it, but I'm having my doubts." Honestly Richard said she wasn't business minded and pursuing something like that would be too much for her, which was causing some doubts in whether it was a smart decision. Plus he said she was suppose to serve as a face not necessarily a business partner.

"Aren't you working with Gap to release it? They've worked with you before and you've got your own unique way of dressing Red. There's nothing to doubt. Just make sure you read all the fine print, every once in a while they sneak in something." As he spoke the waitress came back with their deluxe bacon burgers and steak fries.

"Thank you." She finally answered to the commendation. He gave her a smile, and from then the conversation flowed, she asked about his recent trips out of the country and If he and Jason were still doing insane adventures and he asked about her friends.

* * *

Koriand'r let out an exhausted breath as she flopped down onto her bed. She had successfully been able to sneak back into her parent's house without to many people noticing her arrival. It was well past midnight. She and Xavier had practically closed down the joint and he walked her down the block to her place, not wanting to make too much noise dropping her off on his bike.

She looked around, her parent's demanded she and her sister spend the weekend with them after each Gala for 'Family bonding' most of which is just arguments with her sister and her father, while the rest remained hidden.

She walked around, pictures of Richard and her were occupying each possible surface, thanks to her mom. She touched them softly and frowned. He dumped her….Richard dumped her tonight. She felt the glass of the picture frame crack as she unknowingly applied pressure, her anger finally taking root. She lifted the frame and hurled it at the wall, and before she knew it each picture that had the two of them were sitting in a heap on the ground with glass everywhere.

"So how was your night?" Koriand'r turned to see Komand'r leaning against the doorway looking from the pile of broken frames at the end of the room to her.

"He dumped me." She seethed, "That lying snake dumped me. After everything, and had the nerve to have Barbara around him like it was old news."

Komi walked to her and pulled her into a hug and Koriand'r felt the rest of her resolve break as she let herself lean into the hug and start crying.

"Do you wanna egg his house?" Komi finally asked once she was able to stop crying. Koriand'r chuckled.

"He doesn't deserve our eggs, just help me move him out of everywhere." She pleaded.

Komi leaned back and moved the hair that had fallen onto her face away. "How about for tonight you get some sleep and then we start remodeling."

Koriand'r nodded. She allowed Komi to take the hand and lead her to her and Jason's room. Komi dropped her hand and walked over to the bed, swatting at the figure lying under the covers.

"You're getting kicked out, my sister needs me." She growled, shaking Jason.

Koriand'r heard a groan and then watched Jason grab the sheets that were around him, peeking his head out of his sheet cocoon to glare at her. His face soften as he took in her red and puffy eyes.

"What the hell happened?" His eyes hardened and he looked over at Komi.

"We'll take tomorrow, no crazy actions tonight please." Komi gave in response. Jason nodded and walked to the door, placing a kiss on Koriand'r's head as he walked out.

"Come here."Komi said softly, grabbing her by the hands and helping her into bed. Komi helped her take off her shoes, and remove the pins in her hair and placed them on the nightstand.

"It's gonna be ok." She whispered into her hair, enveloping her into a hug.

With those last words Kory drifted off.


	3. Chapter 3

"I can't believe I believed everything we had would last  
So young and naive for me to think she was from your past  
Silly of me to dream of one day havin' your kids  
Love is so blind it feels right when it's wrong"

Me, Myself, and I- Beyonce

Detour 3

Koriand'r blinked, taking in the color of the comforter that has been providing warmth and comfort these last three days. Today seemed like the right day to distinguish all the different shades that were on it. It was a rainbow colored comforter that her sister had gotten in Germany a couple of years back.

It was on that same trip that Jason had proposed to her sister, so in spite of their parent's adamant disapproval of the union, Komi had brought the entire bed set to be the one used for her room whenever she came over to stay. Koriand'r chuckled as she remembered the showdown between her parents and Komi, as usual Komi was going to do exactly what she had in mind and whatever they said was just noise.

"Ok time to get a move on. You smell." Komi said from somewhere in the room.

"NOOOOO." Koriand'r shrieked as the comforter was ripped away from her and the lights assaulted her eyes. Koriand'r covered her face with her hands and curled into a ball on the bed.

"Honey you can't live like this." Komi said softly, sitting down beside her and rubbing her back.

Komi and Jason had allowed Koriand'r to sleep in their bed since the night of the Gala. Jason was assigned to a guest room and Komi would bunk with Koriand'r. There had been multiple attempts to encourage her getting out of bed, from calling Rachel and Garfield over to attempting to encourage, to threatening to throw cold water on her while she was in bed, to taking a picture and a threat to expose the sloppiness of the prestige Anders family. Each effort was met with either silence, a defeated ok, and at Jason both middle fingers stuck out from under the blanket.

"Yes I can." Koriand'r finally said in reply, shifting away from Komi's hands.

Komi sighed and tilted her head. "Kor, you haven't seen daylight. You haven't showered, you won't answer anyone's messages, mom and dad are actually worried about you."

Koriand'r schoffed. "'Mom and Dad are worried.' That's the best you've got?"

Maiya and Lucien Anders were many things, caring and loving parents were not one of them by a long shot.

Komi gave a small smile."Well they are wondering why they weren't told about this before it took place to make sure to control the story line."

Koriand'r was worried about why her mother had yet to barge in to demand an explanation for this. But after not seeing her on the first day the worry had gone away.

"I kindly stated that the minute they could tell me all your allergies would be when they could ask those questions. They've backed down after that." Komi continued.

Koriand'r nodded, grateful for Komi's interference.

"I can't believe I have to do this." Komi sighed. "Koriand'r...GET OVER IT."

"You don't just get over something like this Komi." Koriand'r gritted through her teeth.

There was always a fight between the two sisters when anything major happened. There was a fight when they were moving to another country, one each time they had to move, one each time there was a boyfriend change, before Komi got married. But this time wasn't the same, not for Koriand'r.

"And why not?" Komi shouted, irritation evident in her tone.

"BECAUSE, HE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE THE HAPPILY EVER AFTER, AND HE DUMPED ME." Koriand'r jumped out of bed and began to pace. "AND NOW WHERE DO I GO FROM HERE?"

Komi watched as Jason passed by the open bedroom door and glanced in. Every once in a while these arguments would escalade into a physical fight and he would have to intervene. He was told by Komi to stay close, she wasn't sure what either one of their reactions would be after this.

"You and I both know that wasn't the case." Komi stated, looking at her nails.

"Excuse me?"

"Kor, come with me." Komi then stood and walked out to Koriand'r room. She sat down at the white vanity and motioned for Kory to sit on the bench beside her.

"What is this?" Komi asked, lifting a strand of her hair.

"Oil." Kory answered

"Right that's nice, so what about all this stupid blond on your hair?" Komi asked, turning Kory's head to face the mirror. "You were the girl who said she would never get rid of the natural red because it was uniquely her and yet here you are with beach blond hair. Was this what you wanted?"

Koriand'r frowned and started fidgeting. It had been a pretty split decision. Richard and her had been at an event and they ended up running into the stunning and terrifying Kitten Moth, Richards ex girlfriend. News was that Kitten had dumped Richard for the bad-boy "Fang", but both deny the story. Richard spent the entire evening staring at Kitten and then made his normal passive-aggressive comments about how nice blond hair was. Next thing Kory knew she had an appointment at a beauty salon for a new dye job and she'd been blond ever since.

"You changed to be this crazy perfect girl for what you were told was the perfect guy and to have a perfect union and be that power couple. This isn't you, this isn't the sister i knew and grew up with." She started, leading Kory to sit down at the vanity. "You may have liked boy wonder but he didn't like you. Not the real you. It is terrible that it ended the way it did, but you're so much more than he can see."

Komi pulled Koriand'r into a hug and kissed her on the forehead. " I'm totally ok with the griefing, but now it's time for the next couple of steps."

Kory nodded, knowing exactly how hard it was for Komi to keep her comments about Richard as kind as she is.

Koriand'r stared at herself in the mirror, her hair oily and limp from over processing to get the right color of blonde, makeup smeared and caked on her face, her dress a little more toned down then she would normally wear.

"Small steps." Kory whispered to herself, with those words Kory headed to her shower.

* * *

"That should be all of it." Jason shouted to Koriand'r as he moved the last piece of furniture onto the truck downstairs.

After taking a shower and getting dressed Kory decided to go home, her own home. Komi and Jason had offered to help Koriand'r with whatever she needed and so the three of them drove to Kory's condo.

After 10 consecutive modeling opportunities Kory's father had gifted her a mansion in the same neighborhood as he and his wife. Kory immediately declined and purchased a condo that was 45 mins away from them, just outside of the city. The purchase had been made right before she started dating Dick. He had taken one look at it and had his own ideas of how it should be decorated, the many hues of black and white.

Walking into her own apartment she felt out of place, like she was invading his place instead of her own. So a call was made and everything that she hadn't picked was making its way to shelters and to anyone in need. If she was going to do this right, she would start here.

"Want help with the closet?" Komi asked as she walked back into the apartment. Kory looked at her before taking a look around the empty living room.

She turned back to Komi and shook her head. "I think I'll take that one myself. Thank you for today, and this week." Kory smiled pulling her sister in for a hug.

Komi held her face, "If you need anything, call me." She instructed, before placing one more kiss to her forehead and walking out.

"I can do this." She said softly, taking in her home. The dining area was bare except for a single painting that she had placed there agaisnt Dicks will. He thought it clashed with the theme of the house, she thought the colors helped to add to the area. It was a painting of the world map in all the shades available to man.

She placed her right hand on the picture, she had made a promise when she purchased this that she would visit every single place on there, but with Richards obligations to his company and always needing a 'united front' she had been busy. She pulled her phone out of her dress pocket and called the first number in her favorites.

"So are you guys free right now?" Kory asked when a voice responded. "I kinda need help with something."

"We'll be there in 5 with pizza." They responded.

"I can totally do this."


	4. Chapter 4

Unbreak the broken

Unsay these spoken words

Find hope in the hopeless

Pull me out of the train wreck

Unburn the ashes

Unchain the reactions, I'm not ready to die, not yet

Pull me out of the train wreck

Pull me out, pull me out, pull me out

Pull me out, pull me out-

Trainwreak- James Arthur

Detour 4

"HOME AT LAST!" Garfield exclaimed as he dropped the luggage on the floor and threw himself onto the couch.

"We aren't home." Rachel snapped, throwing the coat that Gar had dropped on his way into Kory's place.,"And stop leaving your crap all over the place."

"Her casa is our casa is her casa." Garfield mumbled into the cushion.

"Thanks for letting us crash Kory, I'm way too tired to be trying to get home." Victor walked past both Kory and Rachel in the doorway and laid down on top of Garfield on the couch.

"Yeah Kory thanks, 12 hours in the air and then driving would have killed me, if Garfield didn't crash the car first."

"Anytime. I gotta call Komi and let her know we made it back." Kory nodded and then pulled out her phone. "You can crash with me since the boys already claimed the couch."

Rachel snorted. "Yeah until they realize that there's an actual bed that they can sleep on and try to take that over."

Kory laughed and walked to her own bathroom, her phone ringing in her ear.

"So how goes it world trotter? Back safe?" Komi asked.

"Yeah it was actually amazing. The shoot in Hong-Kong for the magazine cover went great, Garfield and Vics video game conference went over well and they've agreed to produce the game and Rach kept Gar out of trouble. All in all very good."

"So did you let your parents know that you're back in town? I'm pretty sure mom was seconds from a heart attack when she saw the picture."

After officially moving back into her own home she recruited the help of Rachel to help her redecorate, Garfield and Victor were both hanging around at the time of the call and invited themselves over. Then Karens, Victor's girlfriend, heard about it and invited herself over. It was a day of fretting( on Garfield's end) and facemasks and wine.

Kory then contacted her assistant Karen, and checked her own phone for emails and calls she missed. An offer for a magazine had popped up in Hong-Kong and she accepted it, just for a change of scenery and because the boys had already booked a trip to go there for a game preview.

While in Hong-Kong a picture was taken, and the tabloids ran with it. Karen had been unable to join them earlier in the trip because she was finishing some things for Kory in France, so the gossip was that both She and Victor were 'finding closure with one another after painful break-ups, with Rachel and Gar being their chaperones to help the new couple.' They had a laugh and ignored it, but Maiya and Lucian freaked out and demanded answers. Komi kept Kory updated but advised her to block them while on her trip, advice that she immediately applied.

After about three months of flying around, and ending her trip with meeting the group in Hong-Kong she was finally home.

Many assumed Kory was not the sharpest, but being caught off guard was not something she made a habit of. Soon after the break-up she made sure to make as many public appearances as possible, with her signature red hair. With all the people that had their bets against the couple she had to make sure she wasn't painted as the devastated dumpee, as much as she could. She read the magazines and saw Richard also giving her some grace by avoiding the press as much as possible, not that he was a big fan of them anyway, and never making a statement about where they were.

Though he did start making appearances with a Ms. Barbara Gordon, someone Dick had reassured Kory was simply a friend and nothing more. It was soon after the possible 'Kory and Vic' statement that they started showing up together. Rachel thought he was acting like a dick, Karen thought he was being a punk and the boys were furious. She thankfully hadn't been caught by anyone to answer how she felt about the new 'couple'.

"No I actually haven't called either of them. But I'm sure I'll get interrogated tomorrow night at the fundraiser." Kory responded and she used the make-up wipe to remove her make-up.

"You're going?" Komi asked, surprised.

"Of course" Kory knew why she was asking. With all the appearances she made, they were not events that Dick would typically go to, so they had been able to successfully avoid each other. But the fundraiser was not an event he would miss. Wayne Industries always made a large charitable donation, and Bruce and Dick were always in attendance. This would be officially the first time they would be seeing each other. Which means that Dick would most likely come with Barbara.

"You don't have to." A voice behind her came. Kory looked into the mirror to see Rachel standing behind her.

"Yeah Kory she's right. Especially with mom and dad acting up. You don't have to face everyone all in one day."

"Guys it'll be fine, It's gotta be done one day or another. We haven't seen each other in 3 months. It's time to rip this band-aid off." Kory reassured, continuing her make-up removal routine.

"It's been a while since i've been to one of those." Rachel finally said.

"Nope, cause then we're secret lesbian lovers, and then thats going to get both Gar and Vic to tease us about it." Kory refused. "Plus you hate these things, the last time you went was 4 years ago and you almost stabbed the person who asked you when your next book was coming out."

"She didn't have to touch me to get my attention." Rachel defended, her purple eyes narrowing at the statement.

"Kory…" Komi started. She hated the public appearances as much as Rachel did, so Jason was always there to help keep her relaxed and sneak her out when anxiety got too much.

"Karen already contacted me about it, my dress is ready, I'm having makeup and hair done at 4 and make my appearance at 7. I smile, I get pictures taken, I hang around till 8 and then I head out." Kory explained. After the plane ride back Karen had gone her own way to get things ready for Kory. She was honestly a saving grace with how much energy she had.

"Anyway you've got to go to sleep, thanks for waiting up for me." It was 3 in the morning and she knew Komi had only waited up because she was worried. This wasn't something she was going to change her mind on so there was no point in keeping her up to debate it. "I'll see you tomorrow." She kissed the phone and hung up.

"Time for bed." She turned to Rachel, and headed towards her closet.

"If you need me you know-"

"I'll call Rae, promise." She grabbed Rachels hand and dragged her over to the bed. "Sleep now." She yawned, snuggling under the covers.

* * *

"Get off me." She heard some groan to her right. She tried to lift her head but felt an arm on top of her. Kory opened her eyes to see Karen splayed on top of her and Rachel, She was lying on her stomach and used her arms to lift her to see Garfield and Victor also on her king bed on the other side.

"You're crushing me." The same voice grumbled. Kory giggles, Victor was knocked out and Garfield was either going to have to throw him off or resign and stay there.

"Vic move." Karen ordered, not moving from where she was on top of Kory and Rachel.

"Ok beb." Vic mumbled before rolling off Garfield and landing right next to Rachel.

Kory glanced at her bedroom door. "Did anyone hear that?"

"I ordered breakfast." Karen supplied, Kory wasn't sure if she heard the knock or if she was simply responding to Kory what she thought it might be.

"I'll go get it." Karen offered, not making a move off the bed.

"How about I go get it?" Kory laughed, rolling out from under her and heading to the door.

Kory walked to the door, grabbing her purse on the way out of her bedroom.

"How much is it?" She asked, looking down to grab her card. 

"I don't know like a thousand dollars or something."

"What?" Kory stopped her searching to look up to see Xavier standing with four bags in hand. "What are you doing here delivering food?"

Xavier smirked. "What can I say, times are tough." He shrugged. "I know I look strong but these bags are kinda heavy can I come in?" he asked, lifting the bags in his had towards her.

"Yeah of course." Kory nodded, moving to the side to allow him in.

"Nice place." He commented, heading to the dining room table to put the good down.

"Ah thanks." Kory looked back, taking in her apartment.

"Is Vic awake yet? Karen told me to come pick up the computer here." Xavier asked. Kory turned to look at him, he was standing in her dining room, starting at her world map picture his hands in his pockets.

"I'll go grab him."

"Xavier what are you doing here?" Kory caught Karen walking out of the room, wearing her robe. Kory looked down, noticing she was just wearing her very revealing pajamas.

"Ah well you texted for me to come and picked up the computer here."

"I didn't…." Karen trailed off, grabbing her phone and scrolling through it. "This wasn't me. Vic must have texted you on my phone instead of his. I'm sorry." Karen looked at Kory.

"Sorry for invading your place then." Xavier started rubbing the back of his neck, shifting a little as he stood. "Wouldn't have come by unannounced."

"It's fine. I'll get Vic." With that Kory walked away, ignoring Karen's voice as she walked away.

"Vic wake up!" Kory growled, shacking Vic awake.

"What is going on?" Rachel glared, waking up with all the moving

"Xavier's here." Kory hissed.

"X is here?" Garfields head popped up. He rolled onto the floor and then ran out.

"Oh great, his man crush is here." Rachel groaned. "Wait, why is he here?"

Kory continued glaring at Vic, "Cause someone texted him my address last night." Kory slapped Vic's arm.

"Damn Girl, I bruise easily." Vic finally answered, moving closer to Rachel.

"Xavier is outside in my living room, wanna explain that?" Kory crossed her arms and looked at Victor.

Red creeped into his cheeks. "...my bad?" he shrugged slightly.

"VICTOR GET YOUR BUTT OUT HERE!" Karen screamed from the living room, getting Victor to jump off the bed, and head out.

Kory rolled her eyes and fell into bed.

"This should be fun." Rachel smiled down at her, massaging her head.

"Let's go." She huffed, grabbing onto Rachel's hand and pulling her to go outside.

Kory and Rachel walked out to see Karen pacing in front of her light grey sectional couch, gesturing as she spoke on the phone. Victor and Garfield were huddles near the farmhouse dining room bench with Garfield flailing his arms around as Xavier watched him talk. Xavier with a small smile on his face.

"Is he always this passionate?" Kory asked as they walked to the dining room to start pulling food out of the bags.

"Only with the people he loves." Rachel deadpanned and Kory couldn't resist the laugh.

"I'm so sorry about this Kory." Karen walked up and apologized. "Vic knows better then to just send out my location for business meetings like that."

"What business are they doing with him?" Kory glanced over to the other half of the table to see Victor and Xavier sitting down on the bench looking at the laptop screen and Garfield standing behind them.

"He's helping them produce the game and he's always pretty hands on with the projects."

"This isn't the first time?" Kory turned to look at Karen.

Karen raised a brow at her surprise. "No, they've been partnering with Xavier. He's pretty laid back and doesn't try to take over their ideas so they've just been keeping the contract intact."

Rachel kept her gaze on Kory, with the same quizzitive expression.

"Just curious."

"Thanks guys, looks good." Xavier finally announced. "Sorry I couldn't meet with you guys up there."

"Eh no worries man. Let me walk you out." Vic answered, both of them standing to leave.

"Sorry Kory for barging in. I'll lose the address promise." Xavier smiled, winking as he walked pass her. "Sorry Bee, won't happen again." He leaned forward and pulled Karen in for a hug.

"Not your fault X." Karen reassured, sending Victor a glare.

"Bye Rav." Xavier held his hand up, Rachel rolled her eyes and gave him a high five. "See you guys later." with that Xavier walked out.

Kory glanced one more time at the door.

"You ok?" Rachel asked, catching her lingering gaze.

"Yeah, let's eat."

* * *

"Stop moving." The stylist hissed as Kory continued to fidget in her dress. She was put into a sleeveless red satin dress with a high slit on her right leg. Her hair in a tight high bun. She had light gold make-up and a nude lip to not clash with the dress.

"Now we're done." The make-up artist finally said as she finished applying the last coat of lip-stick.

"It's time, we're late." Karen walked in looking at her watch.

"Ok let's head out." Kory stood, and she felt the back of her dress be picked up off the ground, and started walking. Kory, Karen and the others jumped into the car.

Kory watched as they drove and would occasionally look at Karen, watching as she talked on the phone.

"You're parent's took a picture with Dick and Babs, we have someone ordered to get one of you two talking." She ordered. She stopped texting and looked up at Kory. "Are you going to be able to do that?"

Kory took a deep breath, her parent's always the opportunist. She still hadn't reached out and so they took upon themselves to fix the gossip.

"Always." Kory nodded, feeling the car pull up to the entrance. She heard the crowd before she saw them.

"Smile covergirl." Karen winked. Kory laughed, before putting on her best smile and heading out.

She walked out gracefully, giving time for the person to grab the back of her dress and catch up with her. She smiled and struck a few poses as she walked down.

Karen walked behind her, keeping her focused on the entrance and answering the questions that were thrown to Kory.

"Almost there." Karen said behind her.

Kory smiled and nodded to the person holding the door.

"Keep me on speed dial." Karen grabbed and squeezed her head before walking off.

She breathed out and started her walk, she had to be spotted with very specific people. She spotted her parent's first, in the middle of the room. They probably stationed themselves there and people were probably making their way to them.

"My love." Her mother exclaimed, holding her arms out as Kory walked forward. Maiya Anders, such an amazing actress.

Maiya grabbed her and pulled her in. "Where the hell have you been?" She hissed into Korys ear.

Kory pulled back, smile intact, as she kissed both cheeks. "Traveling." She answered casually.

"My dear." Her father added, pulling her away from her mother. "We've began fixing the problem since you haven't. But you do have to finish it."

Kory smiled, not letting the lack of concern from either parent bother her too much. They always were focused people.

"Honey," Maiyas soft voice broke Kory's trance. "It's going to be ok. You can do this." She gave her one more kiss and then introduced her to a couple they had been speaking to.

Kory smiled and greeted them both then excused herself. She needed a quick drink for the next hello.

"Kor?" Kory froze and winced at the nickname. She hated that damn nickname and no one close to her ever called her that. Not her parent's, her sister, or her friends. She inhaled and turned around.

"Barbara" She smiled, looks like she wouldn't have to go looking too far.

"It's so nice to see you." She greeted, and went in for a hug.

Kory steeled herself, catching a few camera's in the corner of her eyes, catching the moment. She leaned in and met her halfway.

"You as well." Kory pulled back to look at her outfit. "And this dress is amazing."

Barbara had her red hair down and had on a sparkling baby blue straight lined dress.

"Oh thanks, I wanted to match Dicks…" She trailed off, giving Kory an awkward smile.

"Dicks eyes, smart." Kory continued.

"I saw that you've been busy." Barbara started, changing the subject. "I'm so glad things are picking up."

Kory raised a brow as her smile faltered slightly. "Picking up?"

"Well Dick told me that you've been struggling for a bit and kinda fell off and now things are getting back to normal regarding your gigs, as he calls them."

Kory watched and nodded. So while it seemed like he had not been speaking to reporters he was still very much speaking.

"I mean, " Barbara continued, the silence making her feel uncomfortable "When he told me 5 months ago I told him you'd get it back and he said because you guys were still friends he would do his best to help you recover, especially after he ended things."

Kory nodded. "5 months ago? He told you i was faltering with work 5 months ago"

"Yeah, he told me it had hit you hard and you weren't handling the break-up well. But I'm so glad everything worked out. I told him it would."

Kory felt the air around her start to disappear, like her lungs were empty but couldn't fill.

"Oh...that's so considerate of him." Kory could hear the tiny voice in her head telling her to walk away, to back down. Dick would not encourage her confronting these facts, asking questions. But Dick wasn't her problem right now.

"Champagne?" A server asked as he walked up to them.

Kory grabbed two glasses and handed one to Barbara. "You two seem very happy." She smiled as Barbara took the class.

Barbara blushed. "Yeah it's been nice. I'm just so glad you're taking it so well. Dick told me how you needed him to keep going with you to events for a while, you know. Not address this until the right time.

Kory's smile tightened. "He's just such a good guy...so since we're on the topic it's been what a month?" She asked.

" Four officially. He said that once he got the ok from you we could make it public." Barbara corrected, taking a sip from her glass.

Kory watched her, knowing that now was the ideal time to stop the conversation. There was nothing else she needed to know. She should just let this stay buried.

"It's just such a fairy tale for you two, right under each other's noses this whole time." Kory tilted her head. "Such a perfect match." Her grip on the glass tightened.

Barb shifted slightly at her worlds, clearing her throat as she looked away from Kory's gaze.

"Kory" A voice said behind her, she didn't have to turn to know who.

Dick walked around her and stood beside Babs, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Glad you could make it."

Kory took him in, a black Armani suit, one of his favorites, and a white dress shirt with a baby blue tie.

"Dick, glad to run into you." Kory motioned between him and Babs, "The two of you actually."

She watched as Babs leaned more into him and he grabbed her glass.

"Bab's was just telling me how long this perfect little relationship has been together." Kory's smile widened.

Dick rolled his shoulders and looked around. "Now's not the time or the place."

"I'm really glad that you waited till I was "ok" to make your appearance." Kory chuckled. "There's not a right time or place for that conversation. Enjoy your evening." She gave one last smile, angling herself to a camera that was positioned to her right. If she was going to do this she only wanted to have to do this once.

"Kory, wait." Dick reached forward and grabbed her elbow. "Obviously we should talk about this."

Kory looked down at his hand, then back to a confused Babs standing slightly behind him.

"No, I think we've talked enough. Enjoy." Kory pried his hands off and walked away, weaving through the crowd to get to anywhere that didn't feel as overwhelming as that did.

She finally found a door leading to a solitary balcony and walked out, taking a deep breath as she felt the cool air hit her face. She glanced around and ran towards the railings, clutching them as she leaned over.

"Should I be worried?" She turned at the voice to find Xavier leaning against one of the pillars outside. He had on a light grey suit, white dress shirt and red bowtie. His facial expression showed confusion and some concern.

"I'm fine." She denied, breaking eye contact and turning to look ahead of her.

She heard the slight movement of feet behind her until a set of hands appeared beside her. She glanced over, waiting for him to ask her 'what was wrong?' 'waiting for concern or worry?' But she was met with only silence. She kept breathing, until it didn't feel like there was something stuck in her throat, until she didn't feel like she was suffocating.

She wasn't sure how long they stood out there, but finally her head felt clear again. Finally she could breathe.

Xavier glanced over at her. "So...wanna go grab a pizza?"

Kory shook her head, as a laugh bubbled out of her. "Are you offering?"

Xavier turned, leaning on his left elbow. "Yeah."

Kory sighed and turned to face him. "Sure."

* * *

So I got a little carried away with this chapter and wrote more then I normally would. Enjoy, and please leave a review.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the late update. Trying to stick to a Sunday consistent publishing date for the stories. Enjoy and let me know what you think.

* * *

Don't lose who you are, in the blur of the stars

Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing,

It's okay not to be okay

Sometimes it's hard, to follow your heart

Tears don't mean you're losing, everybody's bruising,

Just be true to who you are-

"Who you are" Jessie J

Detour 5

"Will that be all?" The server asked, glancing between the two.

"Yup, I think we're good." Xavier answered, handing him back the menus.

"So you come here often I take it." Kory shifted as she looked around. She had agreed, and Xavier and her had successfully snuck out of the party unseen, jumped on his bike and rode off. He had taken her to a dimly lit place, his 'hole in the wall hideaway with the best pie'.

"Yeah, no one follows me when I come, know one here cares who I am,and " He leaned back, folding his hands across his stomach. "They've got the best pizza."

Kory smiled, there were a few stragglers here and there peppered throughout the place, about 2 couples on the further end, but other than that it was fairly calm and quiet. The tables were dark wooden colors and the chairs a dark green, the few booths they had were a mustard yellow pleather and had slight tears, overall not a place a reporter would typically come to find an A-lister.

She felt some tension leave her shoulders as she observed everyone around her, no one questioned the outfits they had on, though she did notice some ladies trailing Xavier as he walked ahead to the booth. No prying eyes. Safer….much safer.

She let out a sigh she didn't even realize she was holding and leaned back into the cushions as well to catch Xavier staring at her, with a look she couldn't quite place.

She felt like it should have made her uncomfortable, or at least a little upset, but it didn't.

"So you're not going to ask me what happened?" She asked, breaking their moment of silence.

He shrugged and finally looked away. "I figured if you want to tell me then you will. Don't want to force it."

She nodded and kept looking at him. He had undone his bow-tie and it was hanging on the right side of his chest, his suit jacket was off and was placed on the booth seat and his sleeves were rolled up. "What were you doing outside?"

"Someone who's finally ready to sign a contract with us called me and I stepped outside to take, and it just felt a little less irritating to be out there then with all those people so I just stayed there for a bit." He turned to face her. "Then you showed up.

Kory nodded. "So you're heading out soon to finalize it?"

Xavier shook his head. "Nah, gotta redraw the contract. Honestly he wanted way too long to respond, so now our terms have changed. So I'm waiting till I get the revisions, then I have to read over it and then tomorrow I'll fly over and finish it."

"You're giving me a lot of information."

Xavier laughed, his grey eyes sparkling as his cheeks crinkled. "What, are you going to tell people I'm doing my job?"

Kory scoffed, leaning forward to sip her lemonade from her straw. "Just stating an observation." She felt her cheeks color with him watching her.

He nodded. "Nice dress."

"So when did you start working with Victor and Garfield?" She waved the compliment off, she could already feel the blush getting worse.

Xavier smiled. "Been partnered with them. We helped them produce their first game."

"Wait what?"

"Yeah, ran into Vic one day a few years back and he was telling me about it and I told my dad this was something we needed to get to before someone else beat us to it. He said I've got the reins on this one and if it goes south I'm screwed. But I knew it wouldn't. Been working with them ever since."

'I….I didn't know that"

He shrugged. "Didn't want to take away from what they did so I made it under the name of Red X for any video/digital things we pursue. Having the family name stuck to it makes it hard for the people who did the actual work to get recognition."

"That's...really nice."

"I mean we're still getting paid, so sure."

With that the Extravaganza! Pizza arrived, a large everything pizza was set in the middle of the table and two plates placed in front of them.

"Anything I can get you guys?"

"Cheese and Chili powder."

"You need more cheese for the pizza with cheese?"

"Trust me princess, you're gonna love it." He winked as the server came back with two shakers.

"Ok grab your plate and I'll take care of the rest." Kory lifted her plate and Xavier moved a slice onto her plate, and then added on the parmesan cheese and chili peppers.

"Now you can fold it in half, or you could start from the crust."

"Why don't I just start from the bottom?"

"It's boring." He spoke, as he folded his slice and started chewing. Kory rolled her eyes and took a bite.

"Oh my God." She moaned, chewing on her slice.

"Told you, best pizza place here." Kory nodded and she finished her slice and went for another one.

"So how do you know Victor and Garfield?"

"Actually we all went to school together." And with that she started telling him the whole rollercoaster of how the group formed. She and Rachel became best friends and remained that even as all the changes of life happened. They met Victor and Garfield next, also a very unlikely pair and just all became the best of friends. After that during college she met Karen and introduced them to the group and she and Victor hit it off.

"So were Rachel and Garfield always a thing? I mean they're great together, but it's just a little confusing?"

Kory laughed. "Trust me it's confusing for everyone who saw it happen to. We, Victor and I, knew he liked her since middle school, but he realized it in high school. She always liked him but it just never seemed like the right time. And then this girl started encroaching on 'her territory' and she just went for it. Been together since. Vic just worked crazy as hell to get Karen to talk to him during college. She finally gave him a change after he finally beat her in a game of chess. It took him about 50 games, but like he said 'he only needed that one date.'"

Xavier chuckled, "Yeah I've noticed he doesn't give up easily, and neither does she."

"So I think Dick cheated on me before we broke up." Kory blurted out. Xavier freezes, glances up at her, back down to his pizza, and up at her again.

"Are you ok?" He finally asked, putting the pizza down.

"I don't know...Maybe….I should be….I mean we broke up officially. So it shouldn't matter right?" Kory mumbled, she already said it and now it was just time to talk about it.

"I'm sorry." Xavier reached out, his fingertips brushing against the hand she laid down on the table.

"Did you know?...Did people know?"

Xavier sighed before covering her hand completely with his. She wasn't sure if it was for comfort, to keep her from running away, or if he thought she might hit him. Either way it felt nice.

"Dick and Babs are a paper signed couple, literally. I didn't know but I suspected. Wasn't my place anyway. No one knew, at least from what I could tell."

"He told her my career is failing."

Xavier snorted. "Yeah sounds like a dick move, pun intended." He smiled. "Are you going to be ok?"

"I wasn't surprised….it was just a lot all at once."

"Let me borrow your phone real quick." He asked, turning his palms up. Kory placed the phone in his hand and watched as he dialed some numbers, and took a selfie with him pouting, on her phone.

"Well whenever you need a break, give me a ring." He handed her the phone back and went back to his pizza.

From there they fell into easy conversation. Garfield with his man crush, how scary Karen can be when she needs to be, Rachel's ability to scare everyone around her, and Vics over all fun personality. Kory couldn't help but feel, for once since this night started, relaxed.

* * *

"Where were you?" Karen asked as Kory walked through the doors of her apartment.

"Hmm I caught a ride?" Kory tried, well aware that was not a good enough excuse for not answering her phone all night.

"It's midnight Kory. What happened?" Karen stood in front of her, arms crossed waiting.

"I had gotten a ride with Xavier and honestly forgot. Sorry."

"Oh." Karen raised a brow and dropped her arms. "...Well text me next time."

"That's it?"

Karen looked her over before going to sit on the couch. "Are you ok?"

Kory rolled her eyes before heading towards the couch to sit beside her. "You seemed so concerned."

"Well it's X, honestly you couldn't have been any safer. Even with that stupid death trap."

"Hmmm"

"So I have some exciting news." Karen squealed, scrolling through her phone. "You got the role!"

"No way...I mean it was just on a whim." Kory rambles, she had heard about the audition and had walked in to step out of her comfort zone and do something new.

"Well honey, your whims are right. You're cast in the short series. Looks like you're headed to triple threat level. It's also a singing role."

Kory's eyes widened as she grabbed the phone from Karen, there it was.

"I'm seriously going to do this?" She asked, feeling her insecurities creep up as she looked at the phone. She had shared her goals with Dick, about expanding herself. She didn't want to remain stuck in only the role of modeling. She wanted to act, to create, to expand. But Dick had pretty much laughed at her the first, and last, time she brought it up.

Karen reached over and placed her hand over Kory's. "I can hear you freaking out from here. You wouldn't have gotten it if you weren't good at it. Don't overthink it. Don't." Karen reassured.

Kory nodded and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"I'll email it to you, and we'll head out first thing tomorrow." Karen shouted from behind her. "Alright heading out. Good-night dear."

* * *

Xavier nodded as the car came to a stop allowing him to cross the street. He just had to finish this meeting, send everything to his father and then on a plane to Cali. Then hopefully a week off.

"Sir." His chauffeur addressed him as he walked up. He gave a nod and climbed into the car.

"Kory Anders" A robotic voice announced from his pocket. "Phone call from Kory Anders"

"Stop the car." Xavier shouted to the driver, before pulling out his phone. "Kory is everything ok?"

"I'm at …" He heard whispered.

"Kory are you ok?" He said firmly, looking into the rearview mirror and using his finger to order the driver to turn around. "Kory I need you to tell me where you are and I can be on my way."

"No no no." Kory rushed out. "You don't have to, I'm ok."

Xavier gave a sigh of relief as he leaned back onto his chair. He rolled his eyes as he heard giggling on the line.

"Red, what the hell is going on? First where are you?" As welcome as the phone call was he was going to need some actual answers.

"I was trying to say originally I'm at a table reading in the city." Kory answered. "I just felt like calling and letting you know…." She trailed off, uncertainty in her voice.

Xavier smiled. "So do I get to see the script or do I have to wait like everyone else to find out what it's about?" Xavier signed for the driver to go back on his intended route.

He smiled and nodded, supping his opinion every once in a while as Kory talked about the table reading, her fellow actors and some of the plot.

"Hey I've got to get back, but I could keep you posted if you'd like." He could hear her hesitation as she offered.

"I'd be honored to know Red." He affirmed. He could practically see her smile as she said good-bye.

"May I ask who that was Sir?" His driver glanced back.

"A….really good friend." He wasn't too sure at this point what the answer was.

"We have arrived Sir."

"Thanks Jeeves, I'll be dropping this off to Dad and we can head out." With that Xavier left the car with a smile he just couldn't seem to shake off.


End file.
